warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
CrowFeathers heroine/ he feels like a hero
He began to remember. CrowFeather stared at FeatherTail's dead body. I swear.... I can't take this again. I swear to never love again. It's too late baby, there's no turning around. CrowFeather stared at LeafPool. His heart beat faster. Stop! Remember your promise! I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud. He looked away, but an image of her sweet face flashed in his mind. This is how I do when I think about you. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was impossible. I never thought that you could break me apart. He listened to FeatherTail's message from LeafPool. Did that mean FeatherTail approved? I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart. He snapped, "Get away from her!" LeafPool scowled and tried to get past him. He hissed, blocking her. You want to get inside. Then you can get in line. He pushed her out of his head. She would not get to him. But not this time. He stared at her as she panted in front of him. He meowed, "LeafPool... I love you." Cause you caught me off guard. He slept, dreaming of her. How had this happened.... How could he feel this passionate about her? Now I'm running and screaming. He sat by the lake, whispering to FeatherTail for help. I feel like a hero and your my heroine. He saw LeafPools face flash in the lake. I won't try to philophizize, I'll just take a deep breath and look in your eyes. He sat by the lake, telling LeafPool about his troubles. She listened, commenting now and then. This is how I feel. And it's so so real. This wasn't like FeatherTail. It felt so much better. I got a closet filled up to the brim with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons. He thought he saw FeatherTails outline nearby, nodding to him and LeafPool. And I don't know why you even try. But I won't lie. He remembered the day she tried so hard to be nice to him. Why did she bother? She loves me. You caught me off guard. "Ok." LeafPool said. They would leave. He rasped a tongue on her ear gently. She finally said yes! Now I'm running and screaming. He ran out of camp, away from his angry, jealous mate and his unwanted son. He didn't want these memories. I feel like a hero and your my heroine He saw LeafPool at the border, picking herbs. His heart fluttered. He ran away, letting her wonder what the sound was. Did you know that your love is my sweetest sin? Stop! It wasn't meant to be. It broke the warrior code too... And I feel a weakness coming on. He made sure he would not fight her in any battles. Never felt so good to be so wrong. What if... What if she had stayed with him? The thought made his heart warm. Had my heart on lockdown. He had made a promise. And broken it. And then you turned me around. She was more than that promise. And I'm feeling like a newborn child every time I get a chance to see you smile. He watched her at the gathering. She smiled lightly. He felt his heart leap. It's not complicated. I was so jaded. Love sick. He had been love sick. And you caught me off guard. Now I'm running and screaming. NightCloud glared at him. He looked away, sneaking out of the Gathering. He ran, screaming and ranting the whole time. I feel like a hero and your my heroine. Did you know your love is my sweetest sin? He saw her face racing through his mind. (I feel like a hero and your my heroine) I feel a weakness coming on. He ran, gritting his teeth as the images came flooding in. Never felt so good to be so wrong. Had my heart on lockdown. ''' He saw FeatherTails body in his mind. '''And then you turned me around. He saw her figure glimmering in the moonlight as they met. Her scent weaved around him. (Do you know your love is my sweetest sin?) And now I'm feeling like a new born child. His heart beat faster as her figure twined tails with him in his memory. Everytime I get a chance to see you smile. It's not complicated. I was so jaded. He wailed her name as he skidded to a stop. (I feel like a hero and your my heroine) I feel a weakness coming on. He heard her voice, saying his name. Never felt so good to be so wrong. Had my heart on lockdown. He whispered, "Why? Why did you leave me?" Then you turned me around. He saw her face. (Do you know your love is my sweetest sin?) I'm feeling like a new born child. She whispered goodbye. Everytime I get a chance to see you smile. It's not complicated. I was so jaded. She gave him a sad smile. Then, he collapsed. Category:Songfic